Happiness
by Viopathartic
Summary: HBP spoiler! The trio returns to Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron are together for a short period and Harry's jealous. He finds out he has powers like telekinesis and clairvoyance. He trains and learns to take advantage of it.
1. The wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter series or anything that means anything. I am merely expressing my ideas on what should happen between Hermione and Harry in the 7th book, so hold back the insults and everything else. **

**J. K Rowling rocks! She's such an amazing author and she deserves more praise then she gets right now…ummm…I'm not insulting her or anything but I don't really like Ron and Hermione like each other thing...I know that it makes sense kinda, I mean we get hints from the way J.K. writes but I just think…ugh……so I'm putting a little 'twist'…and this is a really long disclaimer…You're probably not gonna even read this…but what the heck…**

Warning: Those who are R/Hr shippers, you won't really like this because…well I don't really know but I encourage you to read because you know…I think this story of mine might be entertaining…In the beginning, it's a different pair and than another different pair…I'm not telling you the pairs because then what's the point of writing this…and because I'm so cool

THERE IS NO SEX, RAPE, USE OF DRUGS or any of the other perverted stuff. I'm not that big on that stuff, but there might be a lot of drama…

But there is some bad language in here which is why I decide to rate this T for teens.

This is my first fanfic ever so be gentle and please R&R---------------

Also, I don't mind any suggestions; in fact I love to hear from all of you and to take your views and what you think I should add. Most of you are experienced readers and writers and you can tell me grammar errors or spelling errors so….review

The beginning, I didn't really work on it much I just typed it the way I saw it in my brain…it's like a movie you know? Like you have the voice and everything, like, the voice that's helping me type this. Wait, this is so random….am I talking too much? Okay then, just read on 

I like using"…………." and it fills all of the awkward silence.

**RECENT A/N (11/2/06)-** You all probrably forgot this story by know since I've been busy with VSW. I'm deciding to try to continue this fic. But beware, this might just be an addition of one chapter once every 6 months or something. I just did this on impulse.

Happiness

By: Viopathartic

(Ve-oh-path-art-tek)

Chapter 1: One wedding, one funeral

Harry still couldn't figure out how to tie his tie. So after about 20 minutes getting ready for Bill and Fleur's wedding, he gave up and went to find Hermione. Maybe she could help him, plus it'd give him an excuse to be near her.

Harry rushed downstairs into the Burrow's kitchen and started, "Herm, can you…." but stopped. Fleur was sitting on the kitchen stool, sobbing hysterically as Bill patted her back. Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Ron stood there watching sympathetically with an old man, frowning.

"Gram-gram….I miss her so much. I can't…..believe she's dead."

Harry made out from Fleur's mumbling. "I miss her too, Fleur." said the old man, sadly. Fleur didn't seem to hear him since she made no gestures toward him. Harry gasped. From the way she talked about her grandmother, she must have loved her a lot. And she was supposed to play Fleur's entrance in the wedding on the violin. Fleur once sung the song and Harry thought it was beautiful. All of a sudden, Fleur ran out of the kitchen. Bill apologized silently to his mom and rushed after her.

Mrs. Weasley sighed "Oh, dear, what is going to happen?" she asked to no one in particular. Shaking her head as if giving up, she left the kitchen.

Harry momentarily forgot what he was here for until Hermione went on over to him and hugged him, resting her head on his chest. Harry felt Hermione's sadness too as he wrapped her arms around her. Ron gaped at them for their strange behavior and left when Lavender called from him outside. The old man still stood there, watching him. Harry was about to ask who he was until Hermione lifted her head and looked at him.

"What did you need me for? Having a problem tying your tie?" Hermione asked teasingly. Harry smiled sheepishly and held up the silk tie he had gotten for his birthday from Hermione in fact. Hermione laughed and threw it around his neck. "Boys are so helpless."

"Hey!" Harry retorted defensively. He couldn't keep the grin off his face. Hermione sighed, "Fleur's probably going to cancel her wedding. She's too distraught right now to continue."

In Harry's mind, he heard the sweet, soothing sounds of the violin, playing notes that swayed and cried. Suddenly, he felt himself grasping the arm of the string instrument and laying the bow comfortably on the strings, pulling the bow towards and away, producing the same lyrical notes.

"Harry? You okay?" asked Hermione, bringing Harry out of his reverie. Harry smiled and said, "I think I have an idea." Reluctantly, Harry pulled his arms away from Hermione's slender waist, kissed her on the cheek and headed out the door. But before he could reach outside, he was stopped by Ginny who was leaning against the door, smirking smugly. "What?" he asked in what he hoped was an innocent voice.

"I knew it!" Ginny sang as she skipped ahead. Harry's face burned with embarrassment as he passed the people who had gathered for the wedding, including Neville Long bottom, Dean, Parvati, and again he saw Lavender with Ron. They were holding hands, but Lavender was looking quite crestfallen.

"Hey, mate!" greeted Ron. Harry waved as he ran ahead and climbed onto the stage. He heard chatters of excitement and murmurs of people wondering what the cause of the hold-up was. In front of Harry was an electronic microphone. He didn't quite know how Mr. Weasley managed to allow electricity work in the wizardry world but then again no one really knew how Mr. Weasley did anything.

"Ummm…can I have everyone's attention please?" Harry asked into the microphone. Everything went quiet immediately.

"Hey, um…I'm Harry Potter, a close friend of the Weasley family and I would like to welcome everyone to Fleur Declour and Bill Kenneth Weasley's wedding. The Weasley family and I are grateful for all who came to this joyous occasion to witness the precious joining of one intelligent and modest man and one magnificent, beautiful woman. Uh…unfortunately, the ceremonial song that was meant to be performed by Elias Menusua-Gorgegio Lukashenka Es-Declour has been…er…canceled due to the early passing of Fleur's grandmother." Harry informed.

A great sniff was heard from afar. Harry looked over the crowd and saw Fleur and Bill standing on the path wondering what the bloody hell Harry was doing. Hermione was looking at him in wonderment.

"I'm sure all of you knew Mrs. Es-Declour and are grief-stricken from this information. But I would like to say that she is in fact very much alive and her spirit will forever be by your side. Fleur, I know you loved her very much. She was like your second mother. That is why, I would like to ask for your permission to play this song that was well-performed by Ms. Es-Declour when she was alive."

Sobbing, Fleur gave a visible nod and Harry smiled sympathetically. With his wand, he made the mic disappear and conjured a sitting chair and a professionally built violin. After he got himself seated, he looked up into the crowd and saw the old man again, standing in the middle of the aisle, but this time he was smiling appreciatively. Harry cocked his head at this but soon realized he was probably making himself look even more ridiculous than he felt.

But it was too late to back down. His palms were sweating a river and his tuxedo suddenly felt much tighter than it was supposed to at the chest. His heart beat like a running rabbit and his legs were shaking uncomfortably, but he sat his grounds and broke out in a flowing rhythm, moving his hands deftly between strings, vibrating his hands by wrist, producing the same mesmerizing sound as he heard back in the kitchen.

Harry closed his eyes and became aware of the weight the violin contained as he played on and on. He felt his hands moving over the violin as if he done this a thousand times when in fact this was the first time he had ever played. Harry didn't really realize it but it was as if Fleur's late grandmother possessed Harry's body as he performed. Suddenly he heard a piano, playing the harmony behind him. Harry didn't move or opened his eyes, but he just knew it was the old man playing. The notes were soft, only playing as a background to Harry's violin. The feeling he had was indescribable. But he knew he was happy. Harry felt a tear from his eyes. The song's soft, sad melody reminded him of his parents. If they were alive again...

Harry played his last note with strong emphasis and a vibrato. He didn't open his eyes until he heard a loud applause bursting through his ears. Harry looked up to find the people who attended the wedding on their feet, clapping their hardest. Many were crying and others were just staring at Harry with happiness. Fleur was running up to Harry, which looked strange since she was dressed in a white, flowing dress with Bill waiting at the altar and grinning.

Before Harry knew it, he was in a strong embrace by Fleur and her voice whispering in his ear, 'Thank you, Thank you!" Finally she let go and ran down back in front to the minister and Bill. Harry went off the stage and sat in the seat next to Hermione. Hermione quickly hugged Harry and smiled. "Harry that was such a brave and thoughtful thing you did up there. Where did you ever learn to play like that?"

Harry didn't answer but was savoring Hermione's smell as she rested her head on his right should and her arms around his neck. Unfortunately, they had to break apart once the vows began. But throughout the whole time, Ron Weasley was just staring at his two best friends, not knowing what exactly he was feeling: happiness or jealousy?

_

* * *

__A/N: As you can teel, I'm a violinist_

Read and Review!

Vio


	2. The Yelling Marathon

**Happiness**

**Viopathartic**

A/N: Read and review!

**Chapter Two: Yelling Marathon**

The next morning, Ron Weasley broke up with Lavender. Harry found out when he heard the door slam against the Burrow's kitchen, waking him from a nightmare at five in the morning. Harry walked out into the hallway to find Ginny and Hermione looking at Ron skeptically while he shrugged.

"Ron, why the bloody hell did you have to do that?" yelled Ginny, angrily.

"Ronald, did you not see how distraught Lavender was? You broke her heart." said Hermione.

"What-why do you two have to be so angry? I thought you hated her!" retorted Ron, defensively.

"What's going on?" asked Harry, stifling a yawn.

"Ron just-whoa!" began Ginny until she stopped and stared at Harry interestingly. Hermione turned the opposite direction. Harry was oblivious of their reactions until he looked down. He wasn't wearing a shirt!

"Shit," he swore as he ran into his room, slamming the door. Five minutes later, red-faced and embarrassed, Harry walked out into the hallway. Hermione and Ginny were the only ones there. Hermione was dressed in her pink tank top and pink pajama pants, sitting with her head tilted against the wall.

"So…er…what happened?"

"Oh, you're dressed now-I mean…um…Ron broke up with Lavender." answered Hermione. She looked up at him expectedly.

"What? Why? I thought they were-"

"Ronald called Lavender ugly and that's why he didn't want to date her anymore. Mum's giving my dear brother quite a lecture about respecting girls, downstairs." answered Ginny, disgustedly. Harry cocked his head thoughtfully and thought, "_Lavender's not that bad-looking…_

"Ron's such a prat…but Hermione, now you can get a chance with him…" Harry pointed out, casually. Instead of Hermione being angry, she answered, hesitantly, "Well, I don't think me and Ron together is a good match, not after this."

"Really…" commented Harry, hiding his glee.

"That's a really good thing, isn't it Harry?" asked Ginny, slyly. Harry glared at her while Hermione sat there thinking. "I don't know…I'm just going to change, it's already eleven."

"Kay, see you downstairs." said Harry as he got up.

When Ginny saw Hermione had closed her door, she said, "Now _you _can have a chance with Hermione."

"What are you thinking?"

"Oh, I don't know," answered Ginny mischievously.

Harry closed the door on her.

Harry was pouring himself some coffee when Hermione came downstairs. He smiled at her and said, "Morning." He went back to filling his plate with Mrs. Weasley's cooking.

She smiled warmly in return and replied, "I never saw you get up at this time before. You usually sleep in on weekends."

"Some things gotta change." Harry said as he handed Hermione her cup of coffee.

Hermione took the coffee hesitantly, and walked over to the kitchen table. Harry watched her, almost confused, as she took out the morning paper. _What was that about?_

"Well, you sure got your eye on something." said Ginny from behind Harry. He almost dropped the coffee pot in surprise.

"I was…just….admiring that…um….plant on the table. What is it? It looks--" Harry rambled, trying to think of some sort of explanation.

"Rightttttt…." said Ginny, smugly. Harry was about to swear at her but Mrs. Weasley, who was standing near the sink, decided to pop into there conversation.

"What's this all about?" asked Molly Weasley, looking suspiciously between Harry and her daughter.

"Um…nothing, we were just…"

"Harry's in love with Hermione." Ginny whispered to her mother. _Thanks a lot, Ginny; you're such a good friend._

"Oh, really…is it true?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." said Harry. He began to walk away until Mrs. Weasley called him. "Harry, its okay, honey, I'm not mad." When Harry failed to answer, she continued. "I always have known that Ron and Hermione were never meant to be. Hermione's a studious, caring young woman and Ron, well he is just Ron. I'll approve if you and Hermione start to date."

Harry still didn't say anything to Mrs. Weasley as he walked away completely and snagged a seat next to Hermione. Ron never came down to breakfast, even in the afternoon.

* * *

**LATER...**

Harry was alone, eating a turkey sandwich and drinking a butterbeer. Supposedly, Ginny had dragged Hermione and Mrs. Weasley down to Diagon Alley to 'shop'. And Ron was somewhere upstairs. Harry thought they would be back in a few hours but he guessed he was wrong.

But quiet was good. His nightmare kept on reoccurring in his mind's eye. _The little girl…the blood….and who's Papa?_ The truth was, this wasn't the first time he had the dream. He had this peculiar dream every other day since he had come to the Burrow. The little girl, who was the main character in his nightmare, was about 5 years old and her eyes…they were the color green, just like his. But she was crying, horribly. And then there was a woman, lying on a bundle of trash bags filled with food waste and other disposed items. She had a gash, running from the scalp of her head, all the way down to her throat. Her eyes were dazed and empty, like a …a dead corpse. Somehow, Harry could feel the terror the woman felt when she was murdered. Except…how did Harry know she was murdered and how could Harry feel that he had somehow met the little girl in the alley before. It was so strange….

"We are back!" announced Ginny as she raced into the kitchen door and slamming her hands on the kitchen table, which almost gave Harry a heart attack. Fortunately, it only knocked Harry out of his seat.

"Damn, not so loud, Ginny!" yelled Harry.

"Well, I have to yell because I got something you'll like!" screamed Ginny, excitedly.

"WHAT?" he yelled back.

"HERMIONE! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" shouted Ginny

"Alright, alright you, you don't have to yell." mumbled Hermione grumpily as she stepped through the door.

Harry's jaw dropped to the floor.


	3. Ass

**Happiness**

**Viopathartic**

**Chapter three:**

"Hermione…you l-look…gorgeous!" commented Harry shockingly.

Hermione blushed. Her tan complexion turned pink at the cheeks. Her hair, usually bushy since morning, was now sleek and straightened. Hermione was wearing a pink Henley and jeans that hugged her body, not to tight, but just perfect.

"Thanks…Ginny took me to this make-over store at Diagon Alley….its nothing."

"You look absolutely beautiful to me." Harry commented softly. Hermione giggled. Somehow her laugh was different, it was more….girlish. Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley just entered the room. _Now's the time._

"Hey, Herm…I was wonder whether you'd like to go out with-"

"Mum! Are you home? I'm hungry. Could you cook dinner?" said Ron as he stomped noisily downstairs, grabbing a biscuit off from the dinner table. _ASS! Great timing, Ronald. _Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes and scorned, "Why do I have to do everything?"

"But I'm hungry!"

"That's how you get when you don't eat breakfast." said, Hermione behind Ron.

Ron turned around, "Yeah, but I was-whoa!" His eyes practically bulged from his freckled face. They trailed every piece of Hermione's body part.

"You look hot!" exclaimed Ron. Harry's face burned with envy.

"Yeah, yah…okay Ron, Harry and Hermione were about to go in the living room, leave them alone for a bit!" said Ginny as she began to push Ron away. Ron ignored his little sister.

"You look much better than before!" Harry felt he could have smacked Ron.

Hermione looked at him a bit hurt and answered with uncertainty, 'Thanks, I guess.'

"Dinner's ready!" announced Mrs. Weasley as she stuck her head out of the kitchen door into the hall. Hermione went first as Ginny followed, whining, "My plan is ruined!" Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry solemnly and then poked her head back inside. Ron stayed behind and nudged his friend. "Bloody hell, Hermione's got a nice ass."

Harry walked behind with his head to the ground and hands in his pocket. _My chance with Hermione's ruined too…but why am I complaining. It's not like I was in love with her. I just had a crush, a silly crush like I had on Cho and Ginny. Ron and Hermione liked each other for ages_

When Harry arrived in the kitchen, Ron was already sitting next to Hermione, the seat where Harry usually sat. The seats across from Hermione and Ron were his and Lavender's. _Now its mine, _he thought bitterly. Harry pulled the chair out with out looking at anyone and sat down. He began to eat when Mrs. Weasley levitated a bowl of parsley soup in front of him. Harry didn't make any eye contact with anyone until he heard a voice.

"Mum, do you think me and Herm could go out to Diagon Alley, you know to look around?" Ron asked anxiously. _Herm_?

"Oh, I don't know Ron…it's too dark and it might be dangerous…"

"But mum! I'm eighteen. I could take care of myself."

Harry looked at Ron, who squeezed Hermione's hand. Hermione smiled at Ron, politely. Harry looked away quickly and at Mrs. Weasley. In his mind, he was pleading for her to say no.

"Ron…I don't-

"Molly, let the boy and Hermione go, it would be fun for them since they've been kept inside the burrow. Besides, tomorrow they go back to Hogwarts. I say you two can go and have fun." reasoned Mr. Weasley, enthusiastically.

"Thanks, Dad!" Ron got up, as well as Hermione, who looked so beautiful, Harry could have kissed her. Five minutes after they left, dinner was silent. Harry didn't say anything until he finished his dinner.

"Harry…"began Mrs. Weasley, sympathetically.

"I'm tired." Harry said, quietly and resumed up the stairs without anther word. As he entered his room, he slammed the door hard. Harry kicked his school trunk, only to be met by the throbbing pain. He punched his pillow and gave another punch then flopped down on his bed. His mind screamed, _NO! Ron is such a fucking ass! How could Hermione like him!_

Harry lay motionless in his bed. He couldn't fall asleep. At about ten o'clock, Harry heard the Burrow's front door open and laughter coming form it. Footsteps up the stairs. Ruffles of coats. Light switching on. Then, "I had a really good time, Ronald."

"Me too. We should go again sometime in school."

"I'd like that."

Silence.

Then kissing.

Harry closed his eyes as Hermione's door slammed and his opened. He heard Ron walking slowly to his side of the room and him changing. God, how he wanted to kill him.

"She'd like that." Ron whispered to himself, happily since he and Hermione are now boyfriend and girlfriend.

Under his sheets, Harry balled his fist and finally relaxed when he heard Ron snoring fast to sleep. Then he began to cry softly to himself. _I can't cry, I can't cry. I didn't love Hermione! I didn't love her! I didn't…I did…._

_

* * *

_

**Boo-hoo! GOD, I feel bad for Harry...sigh...I wonder what's gonna happen?**

**Oh wait, I'm the writer, I should know! or not...**


	4. Hogwarts Express

**Happiness**

**A/N: Ahhh!! Everything is so confuzzling.**

Chapter 4: Hogwarts Express

The next morning, Harry woke up at 11 o'clock, his face was covered with dry tears, and he felt tired, as if he didn't even sleep. _Please, let it all be a nightmare…_

When Harry walked downstairs, Ron and Hermione were already embraced in each other's arms, mesmerized by each other's eyes. Harry walked passed them, saying a quiet, 'Morning." They didn't seem to hear him. He searched through the refrigerator and found the carton of milk. Harry was pouring the milk when he noticed Hermione and Ron started to kiss each other tenderly. His grip loosened on the carton and so the carton fell to the ground, white milk spilling everywhere. Harry watched the white colloid, seeping into the wood floor as if it was being absorbed slowly.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "Just tired. I'll clean it up." Harry pulled out his wand and performed a non verbal charm. Quick as a flash, the liquid disappeared and Harry withdrew his wand.

"Alright kid, we're able to leave Hogwarts, so gather up your stuff." informed Mrs. Weasley. As Harry passed Ginny's room with Hermione and Ron trailing behind, Ginny's voice called, "Harry…could I talk to you." Hermione and Ron went around Harry and continued to their rooms. Ginny was sitting at her desk, folding some of her clothes.

"Yeah?"

"Look, I'm really sorry."

"About what?"

"Ron. He's such a git for taking Hermione."

"So. I never liked Hermione."

"Harry…"

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm happy for Ron. Ron liked her for ages. I knew it, you knew it. I'm glad for those two." aid Harry, impassively. He left the room and went into the room he and Ron shared over the summer. Hermione was there. She was laughing at a joke Ron had said.

"C'mon, Harry, you have to pack!" said Hermione smiling that angelic smile. Harry forced a smile and took out his wand. He gave it a flick and everything of his possession flew into his Hogwarts trunk. He cast the Scourify charm on Hedwig's cage. All of the owl droppings disappeared and so did her loose feathers.

"See a person like Harry could even know how to perform non-verbal charms." commented Hermione. Harry whipped around and said, harshly, 'Is that supposed to be funny?"

Hermione recoiled and said, "Harry, I-well…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" He turned to his original position and thrust his Hogwarts robes into his trunk. He didn't want to be mean.

"That's quite alright." he whispered. Harry locked the bolts of his trunk and lifted it up. "We're leaving in ten minutes." Then he bewitched his other possessions to follow. When he left, he didn't hear Ron and Hermione starting up again. _Good. _Harry stopped and shook his head. _Why am I doing this? They don't deserve it! _He let it go and continued downstairs.

Once they arrived at the Hogwarts Express, everyone said their goodbyes. Harry hugged Mrs. Weasley, but just as he let go, she whispered, "It will get better." _Right._ Harry grimaced and shook Mr. Weasley's hands and then departed through platform 9 ¾.

Hermione and Ron had already gone off to their prefect compartment without even saying goodbye to Harry. News had spread quickly thought Harry as he entered an empty room. A minute ago two fifth years, Harry suspected, whispered joyfully to each other, "Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley finally got together! Now Harry's going to be all alone."

"Not exactly alone…he's got me."

"Oh, right, not before I get him first!" They both quieted down once Harry passed the two of them pretending to not have heard.

_You have to stop thing about her, Potter. You're suppose to save the world, not think about Hermione Granger, who is you best friend but a no-no to like, perhaps because of the fact that she's also your best mate's girlfriend! Get your act together!_ Tired of sitting alone in silence, Harry decided to do some quick readings; he took out a Charms book he had bought for his class (what the heck) and sat Indian style like Hermione usually does and read.

It wasn't bad at all, he decided after he came to the second chapter. _This Indian way Hermione sits…its quite comfortable…I should do this again. _He learned a bunch of brilliant facts which he thought could be quite useful for him. More and more, he became entranced in all of this knowledge he never knew existed. Right there and then, he made an oath. An oath that he will dedicate himself to learning more, as much as he can in fact until he has to fight.

"I can't believe it! Harry Potter, _the _Harry Potter reading!" exclaimed a truly shocked Ronald Weasley at the door. Harry looked up and grinned. He threw the book at Ron but missed and it went flying, almost hitting Hermione who had just appeared. Harry acted quickly; he thought of the hovering charm and the book stopped at that point. The book flew back into Harry's hand.

"Sorry." he muttered, embarrassingly. "Not at all! Harry that was an effective spell! I never knew it yet, where'd you learn it?" asked Hermione, impressively. _What spell was it?_

Confused, he held the book in his hand.

"Oh, that reminds me. I haven't done any free reading for perhaps the whole summer!"

"Oh, no Harry. You're turning into a bookworm like Hermione!" teased Ron. Hermione gave him a glare and Ron stopped grinning.

"Sorry, honey (Harry flinched)! I didn't mean it like that!" apologized Ron, like an obedient boyfriend that he was. snicker, snicker

"Chapter two's pretty good." Harry suggested as he laid back taking up the whole entire seat and returned to reading.

A half hour later, just when Harry was about to literally put a sock into Ron's mouth after he kept babbling about quidditch this and that, their compartment door opened. Behind the door revealed a gossip-thirsty Parvati Patil and a 'not-so-good looking' Lavender Brown.

"Is it true, Hermione? Are you and Ron really, like, girlfriend-boyfriend." asked Parvati.

Hermione, a bit shocked at their curiosity, nodded her head slowly. Lavender said, "Congratulations, Hermione." and than left.

"Sorry, she's a bit upset. Anyways, I'll see ya around Hermione-oh and Harry too." Parvati bade goodbye.

"How bout me?" Ron yelled after her. He looked a bit disgruntled mumbling, "…woman didn't even look at me…"

"She wasn't mad." Hermione said, quietly. "Why would she?" asked Ron, a bit agitated.

"Lavender, I mean."

"What about her? So what if she's-"

"She's your ex-girlfriend and you know…"

"Know what? _She's _the one who-"

"Ronald, you git, I was just saying how-"

"Don't call me Ronald or a git! What if I call you a-

"Shut up! The both of you!" yelled Harry dangerously, staring at his book. _If you guys are together, at least stop fighting!_

Harry slammed his book down to the floor and stood up, upstarting.

"Ron, Hermione was just wondering how Lavender isn't mad at her because she's your girlfriend now and Lav's your ex-girlfriend, the way she adored you and how you dumped her. And Ron, _you _broke up with Lavender just because she was quote ugly, unquote which was unreasonable and horribly cruel of you. The reason why she didn't say bye to you was because, uh hello! You judged her by her outside body features instead of what was in her heart and soul. The both of you need to stop bickering and insulting each other! You're boyfriend-girlfriend now! Lovey-dovey teenagers who can't bear to stay away from each other. Cuddling, kissing human beings doing what ever Homo sapiens do! And secondly--" Harry yelled furiously before their compartment door opened again once more. Neville, Luna, Ginny, and a few of their next door neighbors on the train appeared.

"What the bloody hell is all that yelling for?" asked all of them simultaneously. Harry took a deep breath and forced his way out of the crowd. He could hear Ginny's voice asking her brother, "What did you do _now_?" and Ron sputtering defensively. Harry just wanted to get away.

He ran past all the overlooking students in the hall and into a random room. He quickly slammed the door shut, catching his toe in the process. "Fuck!" Once he got over it he yelled furiously.

"Damn that Ron!" and fell into the empty seat. He closed his eyes, wanting to get away from hell.

"Harry?" asked a tentative voice.

Harry froze and looked beside him. Sitting there was a boy he recognized as Roger Davies and Marietta from DA and…Cho Chang.

"Shit!" He swore to himself. "I'm sorry; I thought the room was empty." He got up to leave.

"No, Harry, you could stay." offered Rogers, politely. "Problems?"

Harry collapsed onto his seat and sighed. "Well, you know Hermione Ganger and Ron Weasley, my best friends in the whole entire wizardry world, right? They're dating."  
"Third wheel?" joked Roger.

"No, its not like I get left out or anything, its just…well, I'm not comfortable with them dating. You know with all the bickering they used to do and now I get to watch them kiss and cuddle like they're in love, which they might be…" Harry finished, getting lost in all of their times together when everyone was just friends. 'I just had a row with them two.

"Are you in love with Hermione or something?" asked Cho Chang. Harry was surprised; he didn't hear any trace of jealousy or rage in her voice. She sounded helpful.

"No." he answered, uncertainly. "It's just well…I'm not sure-I don't think I-no I don't…I just don't want them dating." Marietta was looking at him with smugness similar to Ginny's.

"What?"

"Oh, honestly, it is _so _obvious; you _are _in love with your best friend. I mean the female one." said Marietta.

"You were probably in love with her for all the seven years you've been friends with her. I bet you were just ignoring the feeling because you knew your best mate liked her so you chose to ignore your feeling." said Roger. Surprisingly, it made sense.

"Wow, honey…that was beautiful." commented Cho, deeply impressed.

Roger looked confused. "Yeah…it was. Cool."

"Or it might be a silly crush like the one you had on Cho two years ago. They'll most likely break up in a week or two tops." pointed out Marietta. Cho nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I guess." Harry felt surprised how he wasn't embarrassed or humiliated as Marietta said this. "So, why are you guys here? I thought you graduated."

"Didn't you hear? Hogwarts is allowing student who had graduated already to come back to Hogwarts to learn more advanced spells and sorts, you know because of all the You-Know-Who coming back to kill more wizards." This was such a casual conversation.

There as a moment of silence as they sat there, all thinking about where Hogwart's fate would lie. Harry was also thinking about something he was thinking about just a minute ago.

"Oh, yeah, do you guys want to join D.A again? I don't know, but I thought I'd be good."

Before they could answer, a person rapped on their compartment door.

"Harry?" It was Hermione.

"Yeah." The door opened. Hermione stood there, looking timid.

"Hey, Hermione." said Cho, brightly. "Hi…"she answered, wondering how in the world Harry could have been talking to her.

"Harry, there you are." said a voice from behind Hermione. Ron appeared, looking embarrassed too.

"You guys, thanks for the advice and everything. Catch ya later." Harry bade. As they walked back to their compartment, no one said a word to each other about Harry yelling at them. They chose to ignore that particular conversation.

Once everyone finished dressing in their school robes, they waited in awkward silence while the Hogwarts express came to a halt. Hermione stopped Harry by the arm and Ron followed to her side.

"Look, Harry…we're really sorry back at the train. It's probably just a habit we have always had and we haven't gotten over it. So that is why we decided to…"

_Breakup, Breakup, Breakup, Breakup, Breakup, Breakup…_

"…Finally settle all of our problems from the past and work it out." finished Hermione, slipping her hand into Ron's hand. Harry forced a smile and said, "Good, you guys should do that. You're girlfriend-boyfriend, remember? C'mon we gotta get seats."

Ron smiled, happy that he, his girlfriend and Harry understand each other. Behind, as they traveled to the castle, he swore over and over again._ Why couldn't they break up, so it'll be easier for all of us! 'We'll work it out!' Work it out my –_

"Harry?" Harry looked up and realized it was his old professor, now Headmistress standing distances away. She looked on the verge of tears.

"Professor-I mean Headmistress McGonagall."

McGonagall nodded her head and beckoned him to come forward. Hermione and Ron looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Hi, Professor-"he began until McGonagall grabbed him into a bone breaking hug, similar to what Hagrid used to give him. Harry squirmed uneasily at first but then realized how not so bad it felt to receive a hug and wrapped his arms around her too. The students passing through stopped and gaped. McGonagall wasn't usually an emotional woman.

"How are you, Harry." she sniffed. Harry fixed his shirt, nervously and answered, "Fine."

"Well, it's been very hectic here since... Albus's death. Everyone's running around and doing whatever."

"Have you replaced the Defense Against the Dark Arts position yet?"

"Well, yes… the only reason we reopened Hogwarts was because the children needed to learn how to arm themselves too. But I'm afraid not many chose to attend.

"Who's the DADA teacher?" asked Hermione, gingerly.

"I can't tell until feast, my dear." Professor McGonagall eyed Hermione's hand in Ron's and seemed to make sense of everything.

"Oh and you and Miss Granger have been dubbed Head Girl and Head Boy this year. Congratulations."

Harry gaped and Ron let go of Hermione's hand. Unaware of their reactions, she continued, "Well, the three of you should head to your tables. I'll be coming soon. Just mingle." She patted Harry on the shoulder and moved on through the crowd.

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	5. Great Hall

**Happiness**

**Viopathartic**

**A/N: I can't believe I missed this! I forgot to post chapter five, the real one. No wonder people were getting confuzzled. **

**Thanks to_ SkyHighfan_ for the tip-off!**

Chapter 5: Trapped

Harry found a surprise when he got to his table. Actually, three surprises. There stood Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, and Remus Lupin smiling up at him.

"Uh…"

"A man of many words." mused Moody

"Nice to see you to, Harry." said Lupin.

"Aw, come on, lighten up on the boy, Moody." chimed Tonks who winked at him.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We are your guards." Moody informed.

Harry groaned.

"Whining you are? We're your protection. You should be thankful." growled Moody.

"Now I have no freedom!" Harry took a seat and looked around. "Who else is here?"

Tonks sighed and said, 'Well, we are your only guard. Rufus Scrimgemour wanted at least six Aurors on the watch but convinced him that you're a grown man."

"Thank you!" said Harry glad someone undeestood how he feels.

"Tonks! Lupin and Moody? What are you guys doing here?" asked Hermione, pleasantly surprised as she and her boyfriend found Harry.

"Hermione, you look hot!" exclaimed Tonks as she gave her a hug.

"Thanks." It was okay for a girl to say that to Hermione.

"They're my guards." explained Harry, admitting that he was a bit happy to have people he actually knows and like protecting him.

"So…er…you two are an 'item' now, I hear. Compliments of Molly Weasley, of course." asked Lupin, uncomfortably.

"Yeah, we are." said Ron, vaguely looking at his girlfriend.

"Alright, we better get seated before Professor yells at us." said Harry, shortly. He felt his guards looking at him questionably. They still stood.

"We're going to sit at the Head Table, so people won't get suspicious." said Mad-Eye Moody, his magical eye swerving crazily around the room.

"What kind of guards are you?" asked Harry with mock incredulous.

"We sill have a social life, kid." Tonks told him as she grabbed Lupin's hand and pulled him towards the table where the staff sat. Mad-Eye moody eyed the two and smirked.

"Love birds, sheesh." and then looked at Harry, whispering, "Constant vigilance."

Harry shivered when he felt his ex-professor's breath breathing down his neck. Somehow he knew what he meant and nodded, surreptitiously.

"Even though we known for two years, that guy still freaks me out." whispered Ron, referring to Moody.

_Constant vigilance, constant vigilance, constant vigilance, constant vigilance….something's gonna happen, I know it… Constant vigilance, constant vigilance, constant vigilance, constant vigilance_

"…And I think that's about all, now enjoy the feast is all can say." finished Professor McGonagall. Harry looked up alarmed. He was too busy worrying on what's going to happen that he didn't even listen to a word she said.

As usual, the Hogwarts food appeared magically in front of every student and everyone dug in, starving from the journey.

"That was such an inspiring speech she gave!" exclaimed Hermione, lifting her knife.

"Uh-huh." agreed Ron, absentmindedly, with a mouthful of turkey.

Harry's hands shook and his heart raced. _What's gonna happen?_ He looked up at Mad-Eye for help, but he was too deep in conservation with Hagrid. His appetite was ruined. Moody was right; something was going to happen. Harry didn't know how to explain it but that something was going to be bad.

"Harry, you haven't eaten a thing, mate!" said Ron, shocked that any human being would refuse food.

"I'm not very hungry." Harry mumbled, looking around the room once more. His hair at the ends raised and he was alert.

"_HARRY POTTER WILL DIE! DIE, DIE, DIE!"_

Harry jumped up and turned his head towards the Slytherin table. His house was looking at him as if he was crazy. They didn't seem to notice anything besides Harry. But he didn't care. _Who said that?_ Harry searched the faces and for some reason stopped on a boy who looked like he was only in fifth year. _Nah, that can't be…_ In yet, the boy was eying him with strange interest. Harry saw him reach for something behind his back. Harry panicked for just a second. But right now, a second can be worth his life.

"HARRY POTTER WILL DIE! DIE, DIE, DIE!" the boy screamed hysterically and he lifted his wand. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" A green light burst from his wand

Harry gasped and instantly spread his arms out like he was to fly._ I'm going to die, I'm going to die…no, I can't…I'll die when I fight Voldemort. Right now, it's too early._

His arms began to tingle, and he felt heat rise inside his body. Everything was going in slow motion. He saw Tonks dashing at the boy, but she wasn't even close. Lupin lifted his wand, but it would be too late. Screams erupted almost everywhere in the room. The Slytherin boy cackled evilly, thinking Harry Potter would be dead in just a second. Yeah, right.

Suddenly, Harry was lifted into the air as if he was bewitched with a "_Wingardium Leviosa_" charm. His eyes shined dark, lustrous green and his whole body glowed. With his arms still spread, Harry muttered in Parseltongue. A green light exploded from his fingers and formed a shield around Harry and everyone behind him. The curse casted by the Slytherin hit the green screen and seemed to have been absorbed by the mysterious force field casted by Harry. The shield disintegrated. His eyes slowly tuned his normal color of green and he landed softly back on the ground. Harry closed his eyes and then opened them slowly. He felt dizzy but he realized what had happened and focused back on the boy…the enemy. Now the boy looked frightened. Harry wouldn't let him get away. He jumped over the Ravenclaw table that was between them and pounced on the boy. The boy tried to shoot a stupefy charm on Harry but he dodged with a back flip. Harry did a front flip and landed on the Slytherin. The boy struggled under his weight, but there wasn't going to be any mercy. Harry pointed his wand right at enemy's heart and whispered, "No luck, asshole."

"Harry!" screamed Tonks as she rushed toward him and pulled him off the boy. "Are you alright? Are you okay?" Harry swayed a bit but stood his ground and nodded, slowly. His two other guards came and apprehended the fifth year. The boy looked confused.

"My back hurts." he muttered and looked at Lupin and Moody who gripped his arm. "What are you guys doing?"

"Imperius Curse." Harry said out loud, staring at his attacker. "One of his death eaters must have down it." he added quickly. Harry sighed and suddenly remembered he didn't eat anything yet. He was getting hungry. He turned and approached the Gryffindor table.

"Harry!" Lupin called him back. _Oh, yeah. Now I remember. _

"Are you okay?" he asked. Harry nodded and let out another sigh. "Can we talk about it tomorrow, right now I'm hungry." Before Lupin could answer, he already continued towards the Gryffindor.

"Harry! Are you okay?" asked Hermione, hysterically.

"Yeah, please could everyone stop asking that!" said Harry, getting annoyed.

"Well, after what you just did, we should be a bit worried!" said Ron, staring wide-eyed at his mate.

"Yeah…um, what exactly happened?" Harry asked vaguely. He didn't really remember anything

"You…you literally flew into the air…expect I don't think you were yourself. Your eyes were glazed over and it was like the time Katie Bell had been cursed back in Hogsmeade except you weren't screaming like you were being tortured. And then you must have created a magical force field which could have stopped the progress of the "Avada Kedavra" Curse being effective. It was a phenomenon, Harry! You should have seen it! Well…I suppose you couldn't since you were the one who did it. And where did you learn how to do back flips and all of those gymnastic, defense moves? And isn't strange…I thought the Killing Curse can't be avoided. Not that I'm not glad you lived! It's just it's a mystery isn't it? But honestly, are you really okay?"

Harry choked on his steak. _Well, that's the longest Hermione have spoken…132 words in about-_he checked his watch-_twenty seconds._

"Um…I did back flips?"

"Yeah and it was just- like whoa!" added Ron, to Harry, sounding like a girl.

"Harry, you honestly don't remember anything that happened?" asked Hermione curiously.

'Some parts I do remember, distinctly, I should say…for example when I tackled that boy…but you guys listen…I think he was put under the Imperius Curse, by I don't know, Voldemort's death eaters.

"_His_ Death eaters? But why would he put a regular boy under the curse?" asked a dumbfounded Ron.

Harry rolled his eyes in a perfect imitation of Hermione when she gets frustrated with her two cute but sometimes not so smart best friends. But this he was impatient.

"Ronald, the reason why Voldemort put an Imperius curse on a random person to kill Harry Potter is because it won't raise suspicions." explained Hermione.

"And then the person can just attack me and possibly kill me like that." interjected Harry, snapping his fingers to emphasize his point.

"But how would You-Know-Who" began Ron until he noticed a lot of the students were eavesdropping on his, Harry, and Hermione's conversation. Harry noticed and called Lupin.

"Can you cast some sort of Memory Charm…I just want this to be over with." said Harry, wearily keeping an eye on the students around him. His former third year professor winked and stuck his hand in his pocket, slyly as if he was reaching for a pocket watch. In another second, all the students went back to eating and chatting with their friends.

"Harry, how the bloody hell did you do that?" asked Ron, incredulously once they headed toward their common room, surrounded by a crowd of eager and staring (at Harry Potter, the boy who lived) first years and other years. Lupin and Tonks was walking ahead of them. Moody however was yelling and scowling at the first years which pretty much scared the shit out of them.

"My room." told Harry, pushing with his elbow through the crowded corridor. Once they said the password (Cigam) the Fat Lady opened the door for them and Harry ran upstairs to his familiar dormitory where he had lived ever year at Hogwarts. About a minute later, Hermione and Ron appeared through the door.

"Okay Harry, explain." commanded Hermione.

"I'm not sure what exactly happened back there. I can't really remember anything except for…" _How could I have heard the boy before it even happened?_

"For what?" urged Ron, anxiously. Harry shook his head. He couldn't tell them. Not right now at least. Only until he himself knew what had happened.

"You spoke something in Parseltongue." said Hermione, looking at him with strange impression. "That's how you…created that force field that kept the "Avada Kedavra" curse away from us. It seemed as if the curse itself _dissolved_ in the protective shield." She walked over and sat herself down on the edge of his bed, next to him. She exhaled noisily.

"Geez 'Mione (_did I just call Hermione 'Mione?)_, I should be stressed about this, not you." Harry smiled. Hermione smiled back and he continued.

"But…just to make sure, I think I should go speak to Dumbledore-" He stopped and felt tears build up behind his eyes. His two best friends' expressions changed as well.

"I keep on forgetting." Harry whispered quietly at them and forced a smile but he couldn't hold back the waterworks. He turned around quickly and fidgeted with his bed threading.

"Hey, roommates!" yelled a voice behind them. It was Seamus with Dean and Neville behind him.

"Hey Seamus!" greeted a too cheerful Ron. Hermione seemed to become a bit shy and moved closer to Harry.

"Heard 'bout you and Hermione. Congrats, mate!" said Dean, enthusiastically, slapping him five.

"Heard she's HOT!" Seamus snickered, punching Ron playfully on the shoulder.

"I'm still here." announced Hermione who was smiling forcibly. Harry couldn't help but chuckle, amused. _Boy, this must be uncomfortable_.

"Whoa, rumors _are _true." exclaimed Dean.

"Much, _much_ better!" added Seamus with thumbs up. Hermione grew pink and shrank into herself.

"Hey, hey! Shows over, Finnegan." growled Harry as he got up and angrily approached the boys.

"Whoa…sorry Harry. Didn't mean to offend." said Seamus, sounding sincere.

"It's getting a bit late…we should all head to bed." Harry turned and smiled at Hermione. She mouthed "thank you" and went up to Ron. She hesitated a bit and then stood on the tip of her toes, planting a quick kiss on his lips. Immediately when her mission was done, she said to Harry, "Meet you in our room." Then she dashed out of the room. Ron grinned mischievously and changed into his pajamas. Apparently he didn't mind that Harry was Head Boy.

Harry turned around and found Neville, looking melancholically at the ground.

"Hey, Neville!" greeted Harry, happily. Neville jumped five feet and shuddered. Then he ran over to his bed post. Harry, who raised his hand for a high-five, blinked and looked at the others for an explanation. They shrugged.

At ten past eight, Harry went downstairs to the Commons for some alone time. No luck. Tonks, Moody, and Lupin were sitting at the study table, playing poker._ Poker_. _That's odd._ They were betting on bubble gum and licorice.

"Child's play! Let's bet with real galleons." interrupted Harry. Tonks, who was in her nightgown, smiled and shook her head, "You're not at the right age."

"Age, smage. I'm in."

Lupin conjured an extra chair for him with a lazy flick of the wand. Harry played Poker before. He was force to by Dudley and his gang. He learned the basics and won every round…except all he won was a beating from his cousin and his friends.

_Oh, its over, it's over._ Harry had a full house. Lupin was staring at his hand in concentration. Moody was scowling which was a giveaway and Tonks was trying her best not to look defeated. They all laid down their cards and waited for Harry. He smiled, wickedly and put his hand down.

"Your father always won too. He had cavities every month from all the candy he ate." said Lupin after they finished.

"Really? What did my mum think of that?" asked Harry. Lupin laughed. "She won once she got into the game and ran down your father. Amazing woman, your mum." Harry grinned, shuffling his card absently. He shuffled faster.

"_He's just like his father. Head Boy, who would have expected that?"_

"_I lost my bubble gum. Can't believe I lost against a sixteen year old."_

"_If Harry a spitting image of his father…I wonder what Lily was like."_

Harry stopped shuffling and yawned while rising from his seat. "I get that a lot. And don't worry was just as suprised when I got Head Boy." he said, "and Moody, I'm seventeen, you should know that." He turned to Tonks and said, "My mom was a smart witch. That's what I hear. Good-night, my guards." Harry turned and walked upstairs.

"Harry…"started Lupin, gaping at the young boy in front of him. Harry cocked his head.

"How'd you do that…?"

"Do what?" Harry was getting impatient, so without answering, he headed upstairs. And there, he found a surprise. The boys were in the showers but Ginny was in his dormitory, sitting in the chair behind the desk next to Neville's bed. They were in deep conversation, but stopped at once when he entered.

"Oh, come on! Why does that always happen to me? Every time I come in, it goes quiet. It's no secret!" Harry joked with mock annoyance. He flung himself down on the bed and looked over at the two. "What's up?" Neville suddenly pulled the covers over his head and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Nev…come on."

"He's gonna kill me! He's gonna kill me, I tell you." said Neville's muffled voice.

"Who's gonna kill you?" asked Harry, confusingly.

"Me and Neville are dating." blurted Ginny. Harry's eyebrows rose and he smiled widely.

"Congrats, you two." And he meant it. Ever since last year, his love for Ginny had faded and all there was left was brotherly love.

Neville's head poked out from under the sheets. "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be?" Harry asked, truly perplexed.

"Er…never mind." Neville wished not to discuss. The other boys walked in, so Ginny left. Harry bet a million dollars that Ron has no clue about his little sister dating someone new. It made him laugh out loud at how his reaction might be when he finds out…if he finds out that is.

"What are you laughing about, mate?" asked Ron, dubiously. "Nothing, Ron. I'm tired. Time for bed." answered a trying-not-to-laugh Harry Potter.


	6. Chapter 6

HAPPINESS

(Here's my very long disclaimer)** Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter series or anything that means anything. I am merely expressing my ideas on what should happen between Hermione and Harry in the 7th book, so hold back the insults and everything else. **

**J. K Rowling rocks! She's such an amazing author and she deserves more praise then she gets right now…ummm…I'm not insulting her or anything but I don't really like Ron and Hermione like each other thing...I know that it makes sense kinda, I mean we get hints from the way J.K. writes but I just think…ugh……so I'm putting a little 'twist'…and this is a really long disclaimer…You're probably not gonna even read this…but what the heck…**

Chapter something…

"…And then he like flew all the way over to me and said, "Heya Buddy." I was eating a watermelon and suddenly I blew up. Orange things were flying everywhere and everyone got soaked, it looked like blood…" Yes, this is Ron's bizarre dream that he was telling to Hermione and Harry…at breakfast."

"Ron, shut up, Hermione's turning green." said Harry, smiling.

"Shut your mouth Harry," Hermione scolded and then, "Actually, Ronald you are making me nauseous and I would not like to hear about blood and exploding watermelon pieces."

"You're making us queasy too." piped up Tonks, teasingly. The three guards were sitting on the right side of Harry, alert but also sickened. They all laughed merrily. Then a thought occurred to Harry.

"Hey, do you guys have any idea who's the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"Yes, but we're not telling ya!" mocked Tonks, sounding like an eight-year-old. "Na-na-na-na-na!"

Harry raised his right eyebrow and leaned towards to say to Lupin, "Your girlfriend's going _crazy_." Lupin suddenly smiled, as if he just been told a secret.

"That's what I love about her." he answered lovingly. Tonks smiled back.

_Won't he be surprised when he finds out I'm the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher._

"Not really since you just told us, Tonks." Harry said exasperated. Tonks who seemed to be talking to her boyfriend gave him a confused look.

"What about a surprise?"

Harry laughed and said, "Duh that you're going to be the new DADA teacher!"

Tonks was the one who looked surprise and leaned forward, interrogating, "Where did you hear this?"

"You, of course! Didn't you guys...?" Harry started but noticed Hermione looking at him with the same look of confusion as Ron, Lupin, and Mad-Eye.

"…you guys didn't hear?" Harry asked softly.

"She…she didn't say anything, Harry." Hermione said, uncomfortably.

"But…"

Students began to stand up and grab their school bags, signaling breakfast was done and it was time for classes. He shook his head and followed everyone out. He tried to avoid his guards and his friends the whole day. But his plan failed because he will be seeing one of his guards in class not as a guard but as his teacher. And then he realized that since they were his guards, they will have to _guard_ him.

The students already noticed that two adult wizards, one being their former third year DADA teacher and the other being their former fourth year teacher, were following the famous Harry Potter. But then they'll run away once they see Mad-Eye Moody's magical eye (try saying it five times fast, I can't). To that, Harry was glad he got an ugly and creepy guard.

Once everyone got seated, Tonks said enthusiastically. "Hiya, little peoples!" A few of the students laughed at her unexpected greeting and more burst out in fits of laughter as Tonks walked in front of the room and tripping over her own feet in the process.

"Shut your dirty pothole mouths before I curse all of you to oblivion." she warned, darkly as Remus helped her up. Then when she saw her students' looks of fear, she smiled and said, "Just kidding."

"Now, hi again, my name is Nymphadora Tonks, unfortunately…but you can call me Professor Tonks. Don't make fun of it or else." Tonks said with a smile. The students already liked her.

"K, now I'm gonna call names for attendance. All of you should be here."

"Susan Abbott."

"Here."

"Cho Chang."

"Here." Harry looked over to where the voice came from and saw Cho Chang sitting with her legs crossed beside Roger Davis, who was looking self-conscious. She saw Harry and nudged Roger. They waved. He nodded back with a smile.

"Don't you realize I'm not going in order, just saying, you know. Never mind, Continuing." Tonks eyes drifted back to her sheet and then she gasped.

"Oh dear Lord, Jesus, Buddha, Allah and God! It's Harry Potter! The Boy Who Lived! What an honor, what an HONOR!" mocked Tonks.

"Ha ha, Tonks." Harry said while rolling his eyes.

"Did you see that? The nerve of him to disrespect me. Rolling his eyes at me! Well Potter, don't get all up in my Kool-Aid! (A/N: Bring It On Again quote!)" Tonks said, snapping her fingers in front of his face. More laughter erupted from the class.

"Hiya Harry, guess I'm your DADA teacher now…just like you thought." she continued with suspicion. He saw the glance Tonks shared with her boyfriend and Moody.

After going through the attendance without any more sidetrack, Tonks leaned against her desk (knocking down her cauldron full of feather pens and candy mints in the process) and said, "Now, let me tell you a little bit of my past. I'm half-blood, my dad's muggle, but I still love him. Right now, I'm a auror at the Ministry of Magic and the only reason I'm doing this, you know teaching you dumb brain people is because I need extra galleons. What we will be learning this year is pretty cool and since you are the Advanced Defense against the Dark Arts class, we'll be taking a little field trip later in the year." She smiled, mischievously. Clearly she was gonna tell where.

_To the Ministry of Magic._

"What are we going to do in the Ministry of Magic?" asked Harry, curiously, while writing notes that Hermione was copying down as well.

Silence.

Harry looked up and saw everyone giving him the look he received in the morning.

"Geez, Harry, what's wrong with you today. You have to get your ears checked, mate." said Ron, shaking his head and laughing. A few of his classmates joined in. Harry's face turned red as he looked back down.

"Where did you hear that?" asked Tonks seriously.

"Ron's probably right, I just… didn't enough sleep." Harry explained, softly. But internally, he was wondering himself: where did he hear that? It sounded just like Tonk's voice. It wasn't like he can read minds.

Harry turned gray and dropped his feather pen. Everyone was looking at him strangely.

"I need to go to the Hospital Wing." he said, suddenly. Then he rushed out of the room without Tonk's permission.

He ran and ran until he was out of breath, stopping at the bridge that connected to the backyard. He gripped the railing, fiercely and breathed out.

"I'm going crazy. Never in my life have I heard wizards can mind read. What are you thinking Potter?" he whispered to himself. He felt like his life was going out of control all of the sudden. Nothing made sense. _Hermione and Ron…doesn't make sense either._

Harry shook his head and brought his hands up to massage his temples.

"Harry, how did you know about Tonks and the field trip?" Without looking at Hermione he answered, "I don't know how I knew about that…" Finally he turned to see Hermione standing with her arms crossed and in deep thought.

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

She walked towards him and explained, "Tonks told me to get you."

"That doesn't answer my question. What do you know?"

"Harry…" she started, "since when were you able to mind read?"

"Mind read?" Harry laughed, nervously, "What gave you that idea, 'Mione?"

"You read my mind."  
"When?"

"Just now, when I got here." Hermione was looking at him as if he betrayed her.

"No way, there's some other explanation."

"Read my mind." Hermione commanded, forcibly. Harry stared at her and saw she was dead serious. Why was she mad? Harry sighed and thought, "_This isn't true."_

He put his hands on her shoulder and stared at her. For a long time, he took his time to look at Hermione's beautiful face, her complexion and the angriness in her eyes. Then he thought he should give it a try. Harry gazed into her eyes, still hands on her shoulder and tried to mind read or whatever.

_How could you, Harry? I'm your best friend and you never told me about this. We're supposed to be friends. You have to trust me and I you! I feel so angry at you. After all we been through…Harry I care for you! You need to trust me and tell me everything that is bothering you. I could take all of the pain away from you, Harry…_

Harry almost broke apart as he read her mind. Hermione looked on the verge of tears. Abruptly, Harry walked away from the school, hoping Hermione would follow. She did.

They walked to the Dark forest and then stopped and looked at each other. Hermione put her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. Harry did the same and held her.

"I do trust you, Hermione. Always with my life. And I swear, I didn't know about this. It just began this year…"

Hermione snuggled into Harry alittle more. They were silent but it was a comfortable silence for the both of them to think for awhile. Harry looked at Hermione to see her once again in deep thought and can almost see all of the complicated things in her head move frantically.

_How did he get the power to mind read? It's said that only very strong wizards are able to do it. Few are known to do it. But then again, Harry is very strong indeed. Abnormal for a seventeen year old. Maybe he got it from his parents. Or no…argh, this is so confusing. Hold on, is Harry reading my mind now? He better not! It's an invasion of privacy._

"Sorry, too late, Hermione." grinned Harry. Hermione slapped him on the shoulder. "Stop! It's not nice." she scolded but her scowl quickly faded into a smile.

"So, " Harry gone serious, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Make your telepathy stronger and then wait."

"For what?"

"When you can mind read, from what I've read, you gain more powers like you'll be able to communicate and not just probe and you can also levitate objects of any kind and develop more…sorry, Harry but right now I can't think. It's just too amazing…I wonder if that had anything to do with the Great Hall incident?"

"You're sure?"

"Have I ever been wrong about anything, Harry?" she asked slyly.

* * *

ummmm...was this good? 

and...

**Allowaycar**  
-I am flattered that you thought I was 17 years of age but I am actually thirteen. Do I seem too old in my writing?


	7. Chapter 7

Happiness

Viopathartic

**A/N: Wow. I can't believe I'm actually posting this. I felt the urge to write a chapter for this story. This is without a beta so if any of you notice mistakes, don't flame, and just politely point them out. Thank you.**

"Come on Harry! You can do it!" urged Hermione from the side. Harry stood in the middle of an empty Transfiguration class, a book on the floor. Since both already knew Harry could mind read, they decided to practice with his telekinesis. They managed to get away from his guards, making up an excuse of a trip to the library. Naturally, they believed Hermione since she was never one to lie. Well, except for the troll incident, or the Polyjuice Potion, or the time turner, or the…aw, never mind.  
He stared at it, willing it to at least move. After his tenth try, he threw his hands up in frustration.

"I-I can't get this. I feel so stupid," said Harry as he sat down on the floor. Hermione jumped down and approached him.

"No one expects you to get it on the first try. Don't worry, just practice." Harry gave her a wary smile, taking a sip from a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Thanks for doing this…you know, helping me with my newfound 'powers'."

His friend beamed and gushed, "Harry, did you think I would leave you because you can read minds? Honestly, this is an amazing discovery. Scientists speculate about telekinesis and telepathy. Do you know there is a dysfunctional part of your membrane in which no one has access to? They believe the part of the brain is actually storage for unique powers. I myself never believed these sorts of powers existed. Then again, I never believed witches or goblins or ghosts exist either until I-"

"Hermione."

She stopped from her rant and blushed.

"You researched this immediately after you found out right?" Harry asked, amused.

"Well…honestly Harry! What did you expect me to do?"

He laughed, knowing she was the type to rush to the library for every answer. Hermione laughed along. _This feels good._ It has been a while since he and Hermione actually spent time, alone.

Last year, he remembered how he and she would fight over the Potions book or about the mysterious Prince. Harry felt stupid for getting angry when Hermione was only trying to help. Their friendship was nearly ruined because of it.

Suddenly, she slipped her hand over his.

"I'm here to help you. This process is slow, so you have to have patience." Harry didn't answer as he became aware of Hermione's touch. Her hand fit cozily into his, delicately touching his skin. A whirlwind of emotions spread through his body.

"I know," he whispered. "And I'm glad you're going to help me."

Hermione smiled once more and then stood up.

"Okay, so since the last activity wasn't working very well…"

Harry looked at the book, still idle, and mumbled, "It's not my fault the stupid book wouldn't move."

"We're going to work with books."

"Hermione, we just did, and that stubborn book did not move an inch!"

"Not like that, Harry. We are going to research."

Harry glared at her and said, "You just _love _torturing don't you?" An evil smirk appeared on her face. "Yep."

"Sadistic bitch." he muttered, dragging himself up from the floor. A bar of soap was conjured next to his face.

"Language, dear Harry." said Hermione, sweetly. Harry rolled his eyes, showing an act of bravado. But really, he was shaking inside. _You're such a wimp, Potter. You'll face Voldemort any day and you're scared of a seventeen year old GIRL?_

"Okay, now I've been doing some light reading and-"

"The last time you did some "light reading", as you say it; the damn book was two thousand pages." Hermione glared at him and pulled out a surprisingly smaller book out from her knapsack. _The Conscious Universe: The Scientific Truth of Psychic Phenomena _was shown on the cover.

"This is muggle book focusing on the scientific dealings with psychokinesis or telepathy. I'm sure you want to take a break from telekinesis."

"Hell yeah." mumbled Harry.

"Telepathy is defined as the communication of information from one mind to another by means other than the known perceptual senses. Basically they are saying you can read minds and transfer what you say to another person's mind.

Now, this isn't like occlumency. A person may be able to read minds, however said person cannot transfer words. Also, in occlumency, penetration of the mind can be blocked whereas when _you_ read minds, the person cannot detect it. Understand?"  
Taking in all this new founded information, Harry nodded.

"What I believe we should use to enhance your telepathy abilities is some Zener cards. Although these can be used for clairvoyance, the ability to sense something ahead of time, they can test for telepathy." explained Hermione, pulling out a deck of cards.

"It makes you sound like I have a disease," Harry commented. He took the cards out of his friend's grasp and spread them out. Instead of the expected queens, kings, and jacks, Harry saw a circle, a cross, a five-pointed start, a square, and a trio of wavy lines. There were 5 cards of each design.

"Uh…Hermione, how will this help?"  
"Patience. I will explain." chastised Hermione in her usual bossy-like voice. She snatched the cards back.

"First I will shuffle the cards. I'll choose one and try to project the image that I see. You'll have to try to guess-oh, well not guess- try to read what I'm seeing. This will practice your ability to control your power. I'll also time to get a feel of how long you need to take." Without waiting for any interruptions, she shuffled the cards and picked one out at random. She raised an eyebrow but then closed her eyes.

"Okay, now try." Harry took a deep breath and focused his eyes on Hermione's. A scramble of thoughts came to him at a speed he couldn't read. It was difficult for him to find the right piece of information. Words and images ran through his mind, overloading. Harry felt a pain in the left side of his temple. He groaned, trying to ignore it and wanting to accomplish this one task. The images became clearer, from a blur to a slightly visible figure. And finally, he saw it.

"Circle." Hermione's eyes snapped open as if she realized he was still there.

"45 seconds. G-Good." She drew the next one. It took only a few seconds to receive her image.

"Cross."

Next.

"Star."

And next.

"Square." The two practiced with the cards for two straight hours. And at the end, it was all worth it. Harry "guessed" every single one of them right. In the beginning, Harry had to take forty-five seconds to read Hermione's mind; now he needed only three seconds.

As they packed up, Harry felt a pair of eyes on the back of his head. Without look, he asked, "What is it?"

Hermione jumped, never expecting him to notice. She wrung her hands, which was a sign of anxiety for her. "In the Great Hall…how did you know the boy was going to attack you?"

He shrugged vaguely. "Before it happened?"

"Yes."

"I just saw it in my head."

"You're clarivoyant then."

"I'm Clair-who?"

"Clair-what you mean. Clairvoyance is the supernatural power of seeing objects or actions removed in space or time from natural viewing. A clairvoyant may be able to sense energy or spiritual aura as well. Many people know them to be psychic or a person who can tell the future."

Harry was still, processing more information. _So that would explain the man at the wedding. Was he really Fleur's grandfather? And the little girl…did her mom already die or will she die?_ He shivered, ignoring the look Hermione was giving her.

"Harry…is there you something you need to tell me?" she asked quietly.

"Back at the wedding…I think I _saw_ Fleur's grandfather." Hermione gaped at his answer

"Saw?"

"Not he as in solid form but it was probably his ghost…but he wasn't really a ghost like Nearly Headless Nick…he…I felt him as if I feel you right now. I never realized it then but now, maybe it's an ability. And then in the Great Hall, I just heard the boy's voice in my head. Hermione, it was the _exact_ words! And—" Harry stopped suddenly.

"And…," probed Hermione. She approached him from the across the room and stood face-to-face to the boy. His eyes met her but his gaze faltered and he looked down.

"And…I've been having strange dreams lately," he finally said, as if embarrassed. "Very strange indeed."

"About Voldemort?"

"No! It was about this little girl." Hermione once again looked confused and he felt the same way.

"What would a little girl have anything to do with a psycho lord?" Harry thrust a hand into his hair, ruffling his black locks and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Every time I see her, she's crying…and her mother is dead. It's scary because she also looked just like me. The little girl's eyes were green."

There was a moment of silence after he finished. Harry looked up timidly, wanting to see Hermione's reaction. As usual, he saw her in thorough concentration.

"So now you're telepathic, clairvoyant, and telekinetic," Hermione listed, counting off on her fingers. "Interesting, but how you got these powers will be heard to find out."

"Well…I'm not telekinetic…yet." Harry felt his cheeks redden, fully aware how stupid that must have sounded. Hermione rolled her eyes in a teasing way and picked up her bag.

"I have to go and get ready."

"For what?"

"I have date with Ron." said Hermione, shyly. Harry forced a smile.

"That's nice. I hope you have a splendid time." _Splendid? SPLENDID?_ Hermione looked at him, probably wondering the same thing. His eyes were avoiding hers and his body language was stiff. What could that mean?

"I hope so too." She nodded and left.

Harry stared at the door in which she just exited. Not these feeling again…the feelings of abandonment, the feeling of anger and sadness. He realized his fist was clenched. He let out an angry growl and connected his eyes with the book in front of him. His voices began.

_Will I be the third wheel now, with Hermione and Ronald dating?_

_She's supposed to be helping me._

_You're a selfish, insensitive git, you know that? Hermione and Ron liked each other for years and you want her to help _you.

_I love her._

The voices were silent. His eyes fell on the book once more. It sat there, still and mocking him. Harry's arms tingled with an overwhelming energy as he screwed his eyes in concentration. A weight was felt at the end of his arm but he wasn't carrying anything. His eyes widen as he realized the book was floating. In his surprise, he jerked his arm back, releasing the book from Harry's invisible hold.

And there the book was again; on the floor as if nothing happened. But Harry was sure he just made the book _float_. Holding back a yell of excitement, he grabbed the book and ran out of the room.

* * *

**GCR**

"Ginny! Ginny, where's Hermione?" asked Harry hurriedly, gasping for breath. Ginny, who was chatting with Neville over a game of chess, cocked an eyebrow. They were in the Common Room with people scattered amongst them.  
"What happened to you?"

"Never mind, where is she?"

"Parvati and Lavender are helping her get ready." Ginny stated, pondering the next move.

"Can you just-"

"Get ready Gryffindors! We would like to present the new, the hot, the sexy…Hermione Granger!" announced Lavender and Parvati, who both appeared from the stairs. The picture of perfection came into view.

Hermione smiled as she descended down the stairs, not really knowing the affect she was having on all the guys, including Harry. Her straight hair was now cascaded in curls, reaching down halfway to her back. Mascara highlighted her brown eyes, giving her eyes of a sensual predator. And the dress she was wearing…let's just say it fit her _very _well. Her body was covered by a black, suave looking material; just asking for touch. A bit of cleavage was revealed as she approached Harry, a sight that was not common to him.

Hermione twirled once more, showing her perfect teeth. Harry gulped, restraining his eyes from looking down.

"Do you think Ron would like it?" she whispered, her voice traced with anxiousness. His stomach sank; only Ron's opinion mattered. Harry leaned in and whispered in her ear.  
"Hermione, do you see the affect of your dress on the boys…and on me?" Hermione blushed at his answer. "Ron will love it." Hermione fitted her hands in Harry's and hugged him. He wrapped his arms in return, ignoring the feeling of abandonment once again. Reluctantly, he released her.

"Where is he anyways?" The portrait door opened with Ron entering. Among seeing Hermione, he swore. "Bloody Hell." Harry noticed the strained smile Hermione gave Ron.

_Am I making a mistake by going out with Ron. I like him but..._

_Cold shower, cold shower, COLD SHOWER!_

Harry almost vomitted as he read the two's mind.

"Okay," Harry drawled, cutting through the awkward moment. "Now Ron, close your mouth and take out this lovely lady. She's been waiting for you." commanded Harry as he gave a push. Hermione stumbled a bit, glaring at Harry's oh-so-discreet push of encouragement. Ron nodded and his mouth shut quickly. However that did not stop the looks Ron continued to give her. Hermione took her date's offered hand and they began to exit.

"Oh wait, Harry!" called Ginny. The pair stopped and Harry turned. "You wanted to tell Hermione something." _Oh right._

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked, confusion beginning to dawn on her face.

"The book. It moved." Harry said vaguely, knowing that Hermione would know what it meant. Her face lit with pride and he could see she was restraining herself from hugging him.

_He did it. I'm so proud of you Harry! I know you're reading my mind, but since you actually moved that damn book, I'll let it go._

Harry blushed.

"That's three more things about Harry Potter then." The two shared a secret look, unaware of Ron's look of disapproval or the mutual confusion amongst their fellow peers.

"Have fun." Harry waved, feeling important and understanding that although she was with Ron, Hermione would always have time for him.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, I am practically giggling with excitement. I'm so anxious to find out what you thought of this chapter so don't hold the suspense and review, please!

If I get enough feedback (positive, negative, eh...) I will try to post another chapter.

Toodles,

Vio


End file.
